Ariel Brooks
'Nicknames' Cleo, Felicia, Jasmine, Princess, Brooks, or Phoenix (By Daddy) 'Early Life' Casey was from a nice home in Chicago. She has an olderbrother that is seven years older then her and they share a birthday. He protected her. He loved Casey and always wanted to take care of her. In fact he was always worried something bad would happen to her. When he was nine and she was two something did happen. Just not to Casey. Their parents were killed in a drive by shooting. Henry was taken from school and to the foster care system. The system decided to not seporate Casey and Henry. Simply because Henry wouldn't have it. Henry and his sister went from foster home to foster home until he was fourteen and she was seven. It was then someone found them a premanent home. 'New Family' Henry at fourteen didn't believe anyone would willing adopt the two of them as a pair, but Casey always believe someone would. When a social worker took them from their foster home and brought them to a motor home Henry was immedietly on edge. Until Jack Braddock opened the door. Henry always watched WWE and NASCAR it was what he did. So he knew Jack Braddock the moment he saw him. Casey watched it in passing with him. She was more for Disney Princesses. Henry wasn't sure why Jack would want to kids until the social worker introduced Henry and Casey to Scarlett and CM Punk. Of course she used their actual names. Scarlett and Phil Brooks. Henry watched as Phil effortlessly started a conversation with his sister and him. He was watching Scarlett as she talked quietly with the social worker. Henry wasn't sure about Max who was with them either. Henry caught Scarlett smiling when Casey got on Phil's lap and he just held her there. She was talking to him about her favorite Disney Princess. That was the first moment he allowed himself to hope that maybe there would be a home for he and his sister. Henry was suprised when he got to sit in the front row of a WWE Pay-Per-View. Hell in a Cell in fact. Simply because Scarlett wanted the chance to introduce Henry, Casey, and Max to Kamden and Blaine. Scarlett knew from the moment Casey crawled in Phil's lap that they were adopting the three of them. Scarlett and Phil even allowed them to change their names if they wanted to. Casey and Henry wanted to, but Max didn't. So Henry chose Styxx Jeff Loki Scott. And his sister chose her new name. Casey chose Ariel Cleo Felicia Jasmine In October of 2013 when Styxx, Ariel, and Max were placed with him he was excited. Simply by the prospect of having an older brothers to look up to. Also in October he got another little sister. Her name is Laci. Kamden likes his big family. It makes them very unique. Styxx wasn't sure about the addition of Laci, but the moment he held her as well as Sienna and Briella he had the same protective instincts he'd had when Ariel was born. Since Laci was born on Halloween Styxx didn't get to officially meet her until the day after. He'd gone out with Max, Ariel, Kamden, Blaine, Sienna, and Briella Trick-or-Treating in Chicago, Emporia, and Nashville. He was suprised that Clint Bowyer was accompanying them. When he'd asked why Clint answered that he was Scarlett's Uncle. Blaine and Kamden also told him that he could get to go to races as well. Styxx liked that idea. Ariel likes having sisters. On Thanksgiving Styxx was suprised at how warmly the Braddock/Brooks household welcomed him and his sister. Even those families that lived on the Ranch welcomed him into the family. He was equally suprised to see Brad Keselowski, Tom Hiddleston, and Dean Ambrose at dinner. Styxx caught on the Brad was engaged to Nicole, Tom was a family friend, and Dean was dating Sheila. He was enjoying it. On Christmas of 2013 Kamden was surprised along with all of his siblings that Styxx, Ariel, and Max were official his siblings long before they thought it was possible. Kamden was happy. It had come in their stockings. Scarlett had asked for Styxx, Ariel, and Max to open one in tandem and told them to open the one at the top. Styxx helped Ariel open hers before opening his. What he was staring at he wasn't sure it was happening. Until Ariel bowled over Scarlett and Phil. Ariel had a feeling she'd found her home and was happy they'd agreed. He'd quietly asked if this was happening and Scarlett nodded her head. Nicole had asked what was happening when Scarlett answered that following their RAW christmas taping they'd gone to Chicago to get the finilization of the adoption. Styxx finally had his happy family and didn't know what to do with it. Ariel by way of her mother has an Uncle Tom. That's not really her Uncle. Tom Hiddleston became her Uncle and she gets all kinds of fun Loki gear from her Uncle. 'Personal Life' Ariel was born Casey Sawyer and was the daughter of Anthony and Kate Sawyer. Though she views her actual parents as Scarlett and Phil Brooks. Ariel has a big brother who was born Henry Sawyer, but is now Styxx Brooks. She has wonderful grandparents in Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. She also loves her Dad's parents and they love her. Ariel also likes her Uncle Tom. Considering he spoils her and her siblings. Ariel is a big Disney movie fan. She's had Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Rob take her to see Frozen many times. She runs around singing some of the songs at random moments. Siblings: Styxx Brooks (Brother) Max Brooks (Adopted Brother) Blaine Brooks (Adopted Brother) Kamden Brooks (Adopted Brother) Sienna Brooks (Adopted Sister) Briella Brooks (Adopted Sister) Laci Brooks (Adopted Sister) Category:Wrestling OC's Children